Family Secrets
by Dana1
Summary: Shane McMahon has lived an idyllic life as the son of Vince and Linda McMahon but very few people in the WWE know he exists. What happens when a secret comes out that changes everything he thought he knew?
1. Bloodbath

Title: Family Secrets  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Violence  
Summary: Shane McMahon has lived an idyllic life as the son of Vince and Linda McMahon but very few people in the WWE know he exists. What happens when a secret comes out that changes everything he thought he knew?  
Author's note: This is the first fic in a three part series. The other fics are: Family Feud and Family Strength. This fic takes place at the start of the McMahon/Ministry of Darkness feud and is COMPLETELY AU.  
Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize. They either belong to themselves or WWE.

* * *

Shane McMahon sighed as he looked at his math book. He really wished didn't have to do his math homework right now. He closed the book and picked up his Gameboy Color and started playing. He'd worry about his homework later.

There was a knock at the door and Shane opened it. The only people who knew he was in this room were his parents and sister. Sure enough his sister, Stephanie, was standing in the doorway.

"Hey thought you'd want something to eat," she said handing him a plate that held a hamburger and fries. "How's the homework coming?" She asked as she walked into the office.

"Do I have to do it?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Just because your tutor is away on vacation doesn't mean you can skip your homework."

"Come on Steph! What's the point of not going to school if I have to do my homework?"

She shook her head. "Uh let's try it's the law. Dad said that we can leave early if we want. I have some paperwork to finish and then we'll head back to the hotel. I think the hotel is open until midnight but that's only if you have your homework done."

Shane sighed. He knew that was something his father said because Stephanie let him get away with a lot. "Fine."

"I should be finished with the paperwork in a half hour. I'll come get you." She said and left the office.

Shane started his homework again. The tutor had given him a sheet of what to work on each day while she was gone. Since his family was on the road so much, he didn't go to Brunswick School like his friends Pete, Rodney, and Joey did. He didn't mind too much though he wished he saw his friends more often. He was still working on his parents to let them come on the road this summer. He was sure they were starting to cave.

He had just finished his last math problem when he heard someone jiggling the door knob. He frowned. His family usually knocked on the door and he opened it. Suddenly he heard the noise of someone trying to kick the door and knew it was definitely not his parents. He grabbed the cellphone that his dad gave him for Christmas and started dialing his father's phone number when the door was completely kicked in.

He jumped up in shock when he saw three blondes and a very large African American come into the room. They moved towards Shane. Shane hit send and a blond ran full force into him knocking the phone on the ground. A man dressed in all black came into the room followed by a very pale fat man carrying an urn.

"Shane McMahon," the tall man said.

Shane was yanked to his feet and dragged over to him.

"I need you to deliver a message to your father for me," he said as Shane was dragged struggling out of the room. They went to the curtain and all went dark. Shane never went out to the ring but he had watched enough of the show to know where the curtain led to.

He was dragged through the curtain and the large African American forced him to kneel on the ground. He was too frightened to get up.

"I should carve your heart out but I don't think your father would care," The large man said starting to choke him. "Then again…"

he reached inside of his jacket.

"Don't cut me!" Shane gasped out now truly frightened. Where was security? Why was this happening? "Please don't cut me!"

The man took an envelope out of his jacket. "Give this to your father." He said letting go. He took a step back.

Suddenly everything started to flash red and all of a sudden he was covered in red liquid that looked like blood.

The lights went out and he found himself alone on the stage.

* * *

Notes: Sorry this fic will make more sense in the future. Shane's 15 in this fic and Stephanie's 29. Vince and Linda are the correct ages. The only others who's ages changed are the Mean Street Posse but they won't be making an appearance until much later.


	2. Aftermath

Notes: I hope I didn't cause confusion. This fic is quite long. It'll be a lot longer than the other two fics in the series. This fic covers from February 1999 probably through the end of 1999. The fic deals with Ministry of Darkness and DX. For obvious reasons, there is no Corporate Ministry.

* * *

At ringside the commentators weren't sure what to think. "Who is that King?" Michael Cole asked as he watched the stage. Jerry "The King" Lawler had been there a lot longer than him.

"Vince's son," Lawler said. "I guess." He had heard Vince had a son but he had never met him. He could understand Vince's desire he had in keeping a teenage son a secret. His own son, Brian Christopher, didn't advertise being his son either.

Shane wasn't alone on the stage long as the Corporation ran out onto it. "Find the Undertaker," Vince was yelling at someone as EMTs started checking Shane.

"I'm okay!" Shane said as the EMTs helped him sit up. "Gross," he said looking down at his chest which was crimson from the blood that was dropped on him. "Is this blood?" He didn't watch RAW so he wasn't quite familiar with the Ministry of Darkness.

"I'm afraid so," one of the EMTs said.

"What? How?"

"Never mind that Shane," Vince said as he gently led him to the back where Stephanie and Linda were waiting. "You and your sister are going back to the hotel now."

"Wait can't I take a shower or something?" Shane asked still grossed out about the situation and his heart beating like crazy from fear. What kind of people worked for this company? He handed Vince the envelope.

"Yes," Linda said before Vince could say anything. "Bossman will wait outside of the locker room to make sure nothing happens."

Shane followed Bossman and his father to a locker room and he took a shower trying to scrub the blood off his arms and face. When he was finished showering, he was handed a Rock t-shirt that someone had gotten from a merchandise stand and his dirty jeans which he changed into. Afterwards he and Stephanie were escorted to the limo.

"Dad I still have some paperwork left," Stephanie protested as a security guard opened the door for them.

"You can finish it later," Vince said. "I want you and Shane to leave as quickly as possible." He said as he put the envelope in his pocket.

"What was in the envelope?" Shane asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about Shane," Linda said. "Your father's right. "You both will be safer at the hotel."

Shane and Stephanie got into the limo and it drove off. Stephanie took out some paperwork from her briefcase and started looking through it. Shane sighed as he leaned his head against the window and looked out. It was silent for fifteen minutes. He sat up straight when he saw something out the window.

"Uh Steph," he said.

She didn't look up.

"Hey Steph we just passed the hotel."

Stephanie looked at him. "Are you sure?" She asked turning around to look out the window. Sure enough the hotel was behind them. She got up and knocked on the divider. "Driver you need to turn around we just passed the hotel."

The limo kept going.

"Driver?" Stephanie repeated.

The limo pulled over and the divider came down. The driver turned to face them. It was the Undertaker.

Shane tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

Stephanie tried her side but had no luck. The door opened and Paul Bearer and Mideon got in.

Undertaker started the limo again.

Shane took out his phone and it was promptly thrown out the window. Now what?


End file.
